Broken
by ebonyS2
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time to find her family brutally murdered. As she slowly begins to slip away from her friends, Inuyasha fights to keep the Kagome he knows alive. A story about finding one's self.
1. Chapter 1

First story here on FF . net. This fic is a little dark, really sad, but worth reading. Review, my dears! Review! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Someday, I shall win the lottery and buy Inuyasha. But for now… I will only be the average rabid fangirl who enjoys writing about her beloved Inu-kun

* * *

Dead 

" This. Can't. Be. Fucking. Happening." Inuyasha ground out between his teeth. Naraku had escaped them, yet again.

Kagome peered at him through her bangs from across the fire. She sighed. Yes, she was frustrated too, but…

"We were so close! So frikkin'- Argh!" unable to express his anger through words, Inuyasha made a few violent gestures in the air as to display what he wanted to do to Naraku. "I had my hands on him, damnit! If only-" He deflated there, plopping his chin into this hands and pouted.

Kagome got up and sat down beside him. Sango and Miroku had taken Shippou and Kirara with them as soon as they realized that Inuyasha was about to lapse into one of his OMG-I-could-have-gotten-the-bastard-but-arrghhhhh-rants. Their excuse was something about stocking up supplies at a nearby village.

"Inuyasha," She began, searching for her words carefully. If she was lucky, she could get him out of this by the time supper rolled around. "I know we were close – "

"Damn right we were!"

"Shhh! Let me talk."

Inuyasha put his chin in his hands again and resumed his sulking.

"As I was saying," Kagome rolled her eyes and continued as patiently as she could. She had learned over time that getting mad at him will only make it worse. "If we were so close this time, it means that next time we will have him for sure!" She smiled and patted him softly but firmly on his shoulder.

A long, but not uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Kagome leaned back and gazed at the steadily darkening sky. She had always loved dusk. It just soothed her somehow. People would always guess that her favourite time of the day was morning, or noon; something bright and cheery that matched her personality. If only they knew…Kagome mused to herself.

"How do you do it?" Inuyasha's sudden broke the silence and took her by surprise.

"Hm? Do what?" She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes.

"Stay so happy, so – so- optimistic all the time?" Inuyasha waved this hand around to emphasize his meaning. "I mean," He continued, seeing the confusion on Kagome's face. "I would never give up on catching Naraku and bashing his fucking brains in, but I can't bring myself to be so happy all the time while trying to get him."

"Oh, that." Kagome looked back at the sky. "I… I don't know."  
"You don't know? Whaddya mean, you don't know?"

Kagome sighed.

"I guess… being sad just kind of feels like defeat to me. As if whoever who made me sad had broken me somehow. It's as if I'm admitting defeat." She turned to face him, smiling the way she always does. "Know what I mean now?"

"Feh."

Kagome sat back and shook her head. She was stupid to hope that Inuyasha was actually carrying out a slightly intelligent conversation with her.

"I should make supper…" She muttered as she stood up and reached towards her abused yellow school bag.

"Oi, wench."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll never admit broken-ness or what ever you just said."

Kagome laughed softly.

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha knew something was wrong the moment Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well. The smell of her tears hit him full force like a punch in the gut. He leapt down and gathered the sobbing girl into his arms. He jumped back out and without thinking, brought them under the Goshinku. He plunked them both down and settled the distressed miko in his lap, trying – but failing miserably – to calm her. Did he ever mention that he HATED IT when women cried? He stroked her hair awkwardly and made soothing sounds that he remembered hearing a mother make to her crying babe. 

"Mother… Souta… Gramps…" Kagome managed to force out through her sobs.

"What happened to them? Kagome, breathe. Tell me what happened."

The next word that came out of Kagome's mouth made Inuyasha's eyes widen and his hand freeze in the middle of the motion of running his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Dead."

"What!" Miroku, Sango and Shippou stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Even Kirara perked up her ears and opened an eye. Inuyasha sighed at rested his head on top of Kagome's. He had been able to lull her into a fitful sleep and didn't want to risk waking her up by moving her.

"Yeah, you heard what I said."

"But… but how?" Sango sputtered.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? She just came back crying her eyes out about her family being dead." Inuyasha growled.

"Poor Kagome…" Shippou jumped down from his place on Miroku's shoulder and gave Kagome a gentle hug. He knew what it was like to be happy with his parents one day and be completely alone the next. Oh, cruel, cruel world.

Inuyasha stood up and started to walk out of the hut that Kaede had provided for them. "I'm taking Kagome with me tonight." He offered as a curt explanation and walked out into the darkness.

"Ah, wonder what they are going to do." Miroku drawled in his lecherous voice and wiggled his eyebrows at Sango.

Who in turn, glared at him and kicked him swiftly in the shins hissing "How dare you think about something like that now?"

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome on to the Goshiku and settled down where the trunk split of into the branches. Hopefully the tree was willing to lend her some peace tonight. He wrapped the blanket he brought around both of them. Even a warm summer night like this can get pretty chilly. For a human, that is. 

Kagome clung to him tightly even in sleep, as if he too, would die if she let go. Her breathing was warm and even against his neck, but her expression gave away her grief. The moonlight showed the streaks that her tears had made on her cheeks and her lips were parted, allowing her to breath as her nose was probably plugged from her crying. A light blush spread itself across Inuyasha's face. He was upset about this whole thing, but hey, he was hugging Kagome to his chest in the dead of the night and her breath on his neck was giving him goose bumps and – no! Inuyasha shook his head. Not the time to think like this, idiot. He scolded himself.

Kagome stirred and her eyes opened. She looked up at Inuyasha quizzically and slowly, what happed that afternoon sank in. Tears coursed down her face once more as she buried herself against his chest.

"No… No, no, no, no, no. Not happening…" She muttered.

She calmed down slowly and was silent again. Inuyasha tipped Kagome's head up and his heart broke at what he saw in her eyes. The life that once shone there was gone. Her eyes were darkened by pain. Remnants of her tears glistened on her eyelashes. He could smell the fear, confusion and grief radiating off her. The sadness was in the very air that he was breathing in. It slowly seeped its way into his system, making his blood run cold. Ah, so this was what she was feeling.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was never one for words. He softly kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her. This was no time to be embarrassed. Kagome's body tightened slightly as she realized her surroundings. She was up on the Goshinku, in Inuyasha's arms. But oh, she was so tired, and it was so warm. It felt so right…

Inuyasha let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when Kagome melted against his chest. Her hand roamed around, seeking for his. As soon as she found it, she entwined their fingers in a desperate grasp. The tears came again. They were silent this time, not the gut wrenching sobs that came this afternoon. It soon began to soak through Inuyasha's haori.

"It's ok… shhh… go to sleep." Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back soothingly with his free hand. "I'm here. Shhh…"

Oh Kami, the look in her eyes. It was as if someone had broken her soul.

* * *

Kagome awoke first. The birds were singing their little hearts out on a nearby branch. She sighed. Mother… Gramps… Souta… Even her kitty had not been spared. She was out of tears by now, but that dull ache that pulsed inside her would not leave. She was never going to see them again… Never. 

A warm, comforting weight was resting on top of him. He snuggled against it, not fully awake yet. Then his eyes snapped open. Last night… Kagome… Oh God… Inuyasha looked down at her.

"G-good morning." He choked out. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Mmm…" she replied and nuzzled into the nook of his neck, as if afraid that talking might disturb the fragile peace that morning sometimes held.

"When you're ready…" Inuyasha hesitated, was this the time? "When you're ready, tell me what happened, ok?"

"M'kay." She made no move to answer further or to suggest that they should go back to the hut.

If she wanted to stay here, Inuyasha wasn't about to stop her. She needed all the comfort she could get right now.

* * *

"Kags honey, you HAVE to eat something. Come on, something, anything… I'll even get to dango if you want it…" Sango pleaded. Kagome barely lifted her head from the futon she was lying on. 

"It's ok Sango. Go ahead and eat without me, I'm not hungry."

Shippou came over and waved a lollipop in front of Kagome's face.

"If you go eat dinner, I will give you my last candy-on-a-stick." Shippou declared. This always worked when he was sad. Well, he normally ate anyways but if it was something he didn't want to do, like being nice to Inuyasha, that bribe always worked.

"No Shippou, keep it." Kagome forced a smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

Defeated, Shippou reentered the kitchen. (A/N: I have no idea how a Japanese house was designed back then. xD So we can just pretend that they ate in the kitchen. ) Shaking his head, he sat down and attacked his bowl with rice with less vigour than usual.

Halfway through the meal, Inuyasha growled and put down his hardly touched bowl of rice on the table with a bang. He took Kagome's bowl of food and marched into the room she lay in. She was NOT going to starve to death with him around.

Kagome felt someone sit down in front of her and a bowl of rice was thrust into her view and chopsticks were stuck into her hand.

"Eat." It was not a request, but a command.

"No." She glared at him. Couldn't the dumbass see that this was NOT the time?

"Eat, now."

"No."

Inuyasha growled impatiently in the back of his throat and forcefully sat her up.

"Stop hurting yourself like this, woman!" He all but barked at her. "Can't you see that you are only making things worse! Starving yourself will not fucking bring them back! I can't have you killing yourself slowly while I stand and watch!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Her whole body was limp, her hand hang and she refused to look him in the eye. Tears splattered on to the wooden floor.

"Inuyasha…" She said quietly. "Your hurting me…"

Inuyasha came to his senses and pulled his hands away as if she hand burned him.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. Kagome… Kami, I'm so sorry." He hugged the sobbing girl roughly in his arms then immediately loosened his hold a bit when he felt her freeze up. "I'm so sorry, never again. Never again Kags." He rocked her back and forth and slowly, she began to relax.

As her tears ceased, she leaned back and took Inuyasha's face in both her hands. She placed a kiss on each cheek and settled back down against the nook of his neck. She could feel his heart beat. Strong, consistent. It itself was like a promise to her that he would always be there.

"It's ok Inuyasha."

A few moments passed while he continued to rock her like a little child. It gave him something to do while his brain buzzed crazily. Kami, he was not good at handling these kind of situations.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"That rice is starting to look good."

Inuyasha grinned in spite of himself and reached over and picked up the bowl and the chopsticks. He picked out a piece of fish from the bowl and stuck it into her mouth.

"I'm expecting ramen for this later."

* * *

Whoo! First chapter! LOL. Hope you liked it! Leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome. 

ebonyS2


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap up! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know that IY and crew seem quite OOC (out of character) But I kind of had to do that for them to fit the story properly. Just think of IY as… more mature. LOL

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Fine. I don't own Inuyasha (and probably never will) so please, don't waste your time trying to sue me.

* * *

Fading, Fading

"You ready?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. They were standing in front of the well, about to go back to Kagome's era.

"Y- yeah…" Kagome swallowed. "I think so."

A week and a half had passed since Kagome had arrived back at the feudal era crying. They had to go back, seeing as Kagome was now planning to stay in the past for longer periods of time… School and friends didn't seem to matter anymore. Being in the modern times earned her too many stares, too many pity looks. Being in the past was just… easier.

Wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha jumped, taking Kagome with him. As the periwinkle lights swirled around them like fireflies, Inuyasha felt Kagome tense considerably. The lights that had once brought her joyful anticipation now made her tremble with fear. How had this all gone so wrong?

Once they landed, Kagome pulled out the modern clothes that she had brought for Inuyasha sometime ago. Turning around, she gave him some privacy to put them on and waited patiently as he struggled with the foreign buttons and zippers.

"Kagome… Help…?" Inuyasha finally gave up and was now tugging at Kagome's sleeve like a little child. Turning around, Kagome could not suppress a small smile. Inuyasha's button down shirt was inside-out, and his pants were on backwards. Kagome sighed, at least the got the underclothes and the cap on right this time. Silently, she unbuttoned Inuyasha's shirt and slid them from his torso. She turned it back around and helped him put it back on, buttoning them properly. All this she had done silently, not trusting herself to talk. She was afraid that her throat wouldn't work right now. She felt like she had just swallowed a huge spoonful of peanut butter.

"You have to take off your pants and turn them around. The buttons are supposed to be on the front." Kagome cleared her throat and turned back around, waiting for Inuyasha to adjust his jeans. She felt like she had just given a whole speech when all she said was a few sentences.

As he wrestled himself into the jeans, Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome, what's that weird wailing I hear outside?"

"Oh, it's the police cars. The police are kind of like soldiers. When we go outside, just play along with whatever I say, ok? Or else we won't be able to get in."

"'K, whatever."

What Inuyasha was not prepared for was that Kagome grabbed his hand, interlaced their fingers and flung open the door of the well house.

Immediately, the sharp, abusive noise of the police cars assaulted his ears. Inuyasha had a faint memory of Kagome explaining cars to him; that they were kind of like automatic carriages and that he was not allowed to attack them at ANY given time of place. But then… it was pretty hard to concentrate on screaming carriages when Kagome's cool hand was in his.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Sure… he had realized that his feelings for Kagome were not merely friendly some time ago… but that didn't mean that he was totally accepting of that fact. Knowing was one thing, admitting it was a completely different matter, even if it was to himself.

An officer jogged towards them with a walkie-talkie in hand as they approached the house. It was surrounded by yellow-Caution-Do-Not-Cross-tape like some ill-wrapped present.

"Miss, this is a crime scene," He said. "I'm not allowed to let you in."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I lived in this house." Kagome tilted her chin up a fraction of an inch, daring the young officer to challenge her.

"Oh, then please follow me." The officer glanced at Inuyasha, "He would have to stay out side though. Family members only."

"He is my boyfriend."

Inuyasha's breath hitched. He had wanted to hear her say this for quite some time… but this was not the way he had imagined it. But hey, hearing it was nice, nonetheless. Remembering what Kagome had told him in the well, he put his arm around her waist possessively and gave the officer his signature glare. It ran in his family. He may not be as good as Sesshoumaru at it, but it did the trick. The officer turned and ducking under the tape, led him into the house.

* * *

Kagome's eyes seem to glaze over as she surveyed the inside of her house. It was empty now, the furniture gone and the walls and carpets washed. (A/N: I have no idea what happens to a crime scene… so… er… bear with me. LOL.) A faint smell of bleach wafted up her nose, leaving a bad taste in the back of her throat.

"I, I just need to get some clothes…" she forced out before walking down the hall. Inuyasha followed, never letting go of her hand. The walls seem to close in on them, making him feel strangely claustrophobic.

Once inside, Kagome made quick work of pulling random articles of clothing out of her closet and stuffing them in her yellow bag. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Something didn't feel quite right in here. The entire house reeked of a sharp chemical that stung his nose. Kagome's room however, had a faint smell of roses lying under the stench of whatever cleaning products that was used to get rid of the blood. Kagome smelled nice, but… she never wore this scent. Inuyasha knew Kagome's scent better than anything, and she always smelled of honey and wild flowers. Never roses.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku looked at Kagome from across the campfire. "Will you be able to start traveling again tomorrow morning?"

Kagome nodded, picking silently at her stew.

Sango looked at Miroku, her eyes clouded over with worry. Kagome hadn't said a single word since she came back from the future that afternoon. How long was this going to last? Miroku shook his head slightly, indicating that it was best that they did not interfere with anything at the moment. Both of them knew that Inuyasha had the best chance out of all of them at healing her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha put down his bowl and sighed. This conversation was inevitable, they all knew it. He just hated to be the one that started it. "Kagome, I need you to tell me what you saw."

"Alright…" Kagome took a ragged breath to calm herself. The fire danced in front of her, casting eerie shadows across her face, making it seem like that she was about to tell a scary camp story. In a sense, she was.

"When I went home that day…" She stared blankly into space as she talked, as if she was seeing it all over again. "The house was… strangely quite. Nothing seemed wrong in the kitchen… I went to the cupboard, and poured myself a glass of juice. I didn't notice anything was wrong until…"

She choked… No, she didn't want to see this again. Inuyasha put his hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, urging her to continue.

"Until… I saw Buyo's head on the floor… in the middle of the hallway."

Shippou stared at her with wide eyes. The kitty that Inuyasha had told him about was… beheaded? Sango unconsciously reached out for Kirara and relaxed slightly when her fingers came in contact with the familiar back of the fire neko.

"I saw… Gramps and Souta next…" Kagmoe put her hands up to her face and her shoulders heaved as the sobs wracked her body. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and leaned over her slightly, trying the best of comfort her. Their hair mingled on the grass, silver and black… A piercing contrast under the light of the moon and the fire.

"Gramps was… gagged and…his arms where cut off. He was lying in the bath tub and… Oh my God… Souta had his head in the toilet… I think he was drowned." Kagome made a dry retching sound in the back of her throat. "Mom… she was tied to the bed… her face… the blood. Her tongue hand been cut off… it was laying on her face… her eyes… they were gone… gone…"

They all stared at her, horrified, as she sobbed her heart out on the ground. Kagome clutched her stomach, her chest heaving. She gagged again, almost bringing up her dinner. Somewhere through the howls that she was emitting, Inuyasha picked up the curses that she was throwing at God. He gathered her up in his arms again and stood up. Nodding to the others at the fire, he ran off towards the God Tree.

The girl in his arms stuffed her fist into her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. The skin at her knuckles was already raw from her teeth.

What on earth had happened to his Kagome?

* * *

She turned her mismatched eyes onto the surface of the lake. A soft breeze picked up her dark locks and toyed with them for a moment, before losing interest and letting them fall softly back against her back.

In an almost hypnotizing fashion, she raised her hand. Silver nails glitter against her pearl like skin. Silently, a thick fog rolled across the lake like a creeping predator. It gathered around her and draped itself around her shoulders.

Without the slightest hesitation, she stepped onto the lake. Almost gliding, she arrived at the center of the lake. In front of her, an image appeared. In it was a girl. She too, had long black hair and fair skin. But this girl seemed to be in a lot of grief. She was on her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs.

As she watched this unfortunate girl, her eyes, one green and one violet, narrowed in satisfaction.

The image of the girl was fading, fading…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I will spare you of the excuses. Here you go, next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but no, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Silver

Kagome paused in the motion of cutting potatoes for the stew. She turned the knife slightly, so the blade glinted against in the glow of the fire. She had though about this a lot during the past couple of days. What if she just you know… ended it all…? What if she went to join her family, where ever they are right now? It would be so easy… Just, make an excuse to go to the hot springs and do it. By the time Inuyasha got there, it would probably be too late to save her.

Shaking her head, Kagome brought the knife down and split a potato in half. No, those were stupid thoughts. She was a sensible person. And sensible people don't commit suicide. Plus, if she died, who would be there to avenge her family?

"Kagome," Sango's voice brought her out of her musings like a bucket of cold water. "Are those potatoes done?"

"Oh, yes." Kagome finished up the last piece and dumped the pieces into the boiling water. "Is there anything else I can do, Sango-chan?"

"No, no, I'm almost done." Sango smiled at her friend. "Go sit with Inuyasha or something," She whispered. "He's been staring at you with this worried look on his face the entire day."

Kagome nodded and took off her apron. Inuyasha seemed to be really worried about her. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It was as if he could read her mind or something. Does he know about her thoughts on leaving this world?

"Hey," Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Hey yourself,"

"You… okay?"

"Yeah,"

Inuyasha lowered his head and peered at Kagome through his bangs as she stared off into the darkening sky. She was thinking about it again; what ever that was had been bothering her since that day. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he was sure as hell it wasn't what he wanted to know.

"Oi," Inuyasha squinted at Kagome long and hard as she turned back to face him. "What are you planning?"

"W-what?"

"You're planning something. Thinking real hard…" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side like a puzzled dog. "What is it?"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome looked away stubbornly. What was going on in her head was for her to know and him to never find out. Curse him for being able to read her so well.

"Stop lying," Inuyasha took a sniff. "I can practically_smell_ the lie."

"Well, then you should get your nose checked." Kagome stood up to go. His accusations were too close to the truth for comfort.

"Don't." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and stopped her. "Come with me." He started to drag her off towards the trees.

"But dinner-"

"-will still be here when we get back." Inuyasha finished and pulled Kagome onto his back and jumped off into the shadows.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in a tree and plunked Kagome down on a branch next to him. Let her try and get away now.

"I won't let you fall." Inuyasha kept a hand on her arm to steady her. They were pretty high up. "Ok, talk."

"About what…?" Kagome looked away as the grip on her arm tightened, just a little. She knew that Inuyasha was trying to be as patient as he could with her. But… how did he know? She had shown no signs of it, had she? She was sure that Inuyasha couldn't read minds and you definitely couldn't smell thoughts… then… how?

Inuyasha growled softly and turned Kagome by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"You know exactly what I'm going on about, dammit!" Shaking his head in frustration, Inuyasha wracked his brain. How should he say this? He had a pretty good idea on what Kagome was thinking of. He just didn't want to be too blunt with it.

"Just… what ever you're thinking of doing… don't do it." Inuyasha mumbled, peering at Kagome with his brow scrunched up in worry.

Kagome let out a soft gasp as a cold shiver ran down her spine. He _did_ know…

"How…?"

"I've known you for all these years, haven't I?" Inuyasha chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Kagome, promise me that you will be smart and not do anything idiotic, okay? Leave that to me." He joked, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Man, did he fail miserably.

"I was just…" Kagome abandoned her half hearted try at defending herself.

"Kagome, you promised me to keep doing that happy thing, remember?" Inuyasha hurried on at the confused expression on her face. "You didn't forget, did you? You promised me that you would never let yourself be broken and that you will always remain happy and shit."

At this, Kagome's eyes began to sting and water. Happy and unbroken… she had promised, and oh, how she had failed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mentally gave himself a good, hard kick in the balls. Yeah, go ahead and make her cry. That'll_ totally_ make her feel better. He gave a sigh and picked her up and set them both on the ground. "I… You know what? Don't worry about it. Let's just… pretend this conversation never happened, okay? I'll take you back and…"

Kagome shook her head furiously and choked back a sob.

"No. I don't want to live in denial." She took a shaky breath and looked up almost defiantly into those eyes of molten gold that had captured and held her from the moment they first fluttered open. "I… I won't do anything stupid. If I do, there will be no one left to look for and destroy whatever it was that…" She swallowed thickly. "That… killed my family."

Inuyasha's chest contracted painfully at this. He had just seen the real Kagome emerge, even if it was only for a moment. It reminded him painfully how much he needed her and how his entire being would cease to exist if she was gone. He knew without a doubt that if she was to leave this world, he would have no hesitations about following her. Oh Kami…

"Are you okay?" She studied him closely, concern etched clearly in her features. "You look really pale…"

"No… No, I'm fine." Inuyasha bit out. "Just… just, come here."

Kagome gasped as he pulled her into an almost rough embrace. Slowly, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. A low growl rumbled deep in him. She could hear it along with his rapid heart beat as she tilted her head so that her ear was against his chest.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, you hear? _**Ever**_."

* * *

When they came back, no one asked where they were. They were both hustled around the fire and given a bowl of stew and chopsticks. There was the usual talk about Naraku and the jewel, the usual snarls of "PERVERT!" followed by the sound of a harsh slap.

That night, Inuyasha sat down against the base of a tree next to Kagome. He needed to be near her right now. Just to make sure… that she would still be here the next time he looked. He felt so angry with himself. All this time, he had never realized how easily he could have lost her. Kami, he was one lucky guy. There have been a million times where she could have just left him, left this world behind and gone back to her's. She had had everything waiting for her back there. The perfect family, the perfect friends, a would-be perfect boyfriend… she had her entire life mapped out flawlessly in front of her and she left all that behind, simply to be with him.

Kagome turned around in her sleeping bag to face him and gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. She curled up into a ball and leaned her forehead against the side of his leg. Inuyasha pulled a strand of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. Crossing his arms across his chest, he then laid back against the tree as Kagome's breathing evened out on the ground next to him.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha thought back to the day when he and Kagome had gone back to her world. There had been the distinct smell of roses in Kagome's house… could it have been left by the murderer? He knew for a fact that whatever killed Kagome's family wasn't human. From what Kagome had described, the killer was completely heartless and had the most messed up mind he had ever heard of. Whoever who did it did it purely for amusement. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl next to him.

How could anyone be so cruel as to do such a thing, to someone like Kagome?

* * *

_She glared on the surface of the lake in distaste. That girl, she was mending inside. No, that was not supposed to happen. The boy with the hair like spun silver was healing her. No, she could not have that._

_A malevolent smile graced her red-stained lips._

_The boy with the hair like spun silver… He has to go. _

_

* * *

_

**Inuyashafanfreak:** I am ashamed to say that I actually enjoyed writing that part… Not to say that I actually wanted Kagome's family dead. I was just happy to be able to unleash my sadistic side for once. :P

**sniff:** I'm hoping that is a good sign…

**InuKagzLover:** Inuyasha calls Kagome Kags because I tell him to. LOL. When I feel sad, my friends always call me baby names or nicknames and such. It makes me feel better, so I think that Inuyasha might just be trying to do the same for Kagome. Just think of it as a term of endearment.

**twiztidchick666:** Thank you.

**kagome10678:** Thank you.

**Silver-Shadow-Fox:** Thank you. LOL. I HAD to make Inuyasha have his cute moments. The anime deprives him when it comes to such behavior. xD

**Kumiko Lovesss: **Thank you.

**Yoshiko Furu:** Oh I see. Ah well, this isn't a CSI fic, so it matters not. Thank you for the info. Oh, um… :hands over sleeping pills: Hope these help…?

**slipknot4349:** Thank you.

**DarkDeSkull:** Oh::blushes: Well, never been called that before. LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**screw-the-system:** I know! I hated myself for doing that to Buyo… But I'm sure that he is at a better place now.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter. The updates should be faster now the school has let out. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: _slips out of Denial_ I don't own Inuyasha. _slips back in_

**Last Time**

She glared on the surface of the lake in distaste. That girl, she was mending inside. No, that was not supposed to happen. The boy with the hair like spun silver was healing her. No, she could not have that.

A malevolent smile graced her red-stained lips.

The boy with the hair like spun silver… He has to go.

**Back in 5**

"Inuyasha! Watch out!"

Kagome's high pitched scream pierced the air and Inuyasha whirled around just in time to see the demon burst out from the ground no more than 3 feet behind him.

"Shit!" Inuyasha hissed and jumped back, but not before the youkai managed to open a gash on his cheek. A glowing arrow struck the vile thing and it shrieked before crumbling into a pile of ash. Another shriek was heard above them before pieces of youkai flesh rained down, signifying Miroku, Sango and Kirara's victory in the sky. Kagome came to the pile of ash and sifted through it until she found what she was looking for. The black shard turned pink as she picked it up and she thrust it into Inuyasha's line of vision in triumph.

"Ha! Another one!"

Shippou came out from behind a bush and settled himself on Miroku's shoulder as he and Sango dismounted from Kirara.

"Wonderful, Lady Kagome. Your marksmanship is improving quite a lot." The Houshi grinned.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked. "You actually hit the target once in a while now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him, willing her eyes to shoot daggers as she dropped the shard in its container.

"Hey! It's the truth!"

"No! This is the 3rd demon I've killed this week!"

"Pfffffffttt! Only 3 and it's already inflated your ego."

"Oh, and you're one to talk about egos?"

"At least I don't rely on a wimpy wolf for my self confidence!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you! Sit!"

Tears burst from Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha paid his good friend Ground a visit.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome leaned against a near by tree and covered her face as sobs wracked her shoulders. Sango walked over and laid a gentle hand on the crying girl's back.

"Shhhhhh... It's ok. Inuyasha didn't mean that." Suddenly, Miroku came and put his hand under Sango's elbow, guiding her away. Sango shot a questioning look at him, which was returned by a thrust of head in the hanyou's direction from Miroku. Apparently, he thought this one should be handled by Inuyasha. Sango glanced worriedly at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha, who was beginning to show signs of life again. Miroku reassured her with a squeeze of his hand on her elbow and pulled her away from the crying girl, who was too upset to notice. Shippou shook his head and muttered something along the lines of "When will he learn?" before following.

Inuyasha finally picked himself off the ground and shook his head to clear his vision. Oh, that one had hurt. Then his head cleared as the scent of Kagome's tears wafted up his nose.

Crap…

"Kagome..." Inuyasha walked over and reached out to her, but his hand was slapped away. Willing his anger to subside, Inuyasha tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said in his most convincing I-know-I-fucked-up-but-please-forgive-me-voice. "But... why are you crying? You never used to cry when we argued!"

Kagome glared at him with red eyes and hiccupped.

"Well, my life isn't exactly peachy right now, is it?" She regretted the words as soon as they flew out of her mouth. Since when did she start feeling sorry for herself? That thought brought out another wave of fresh tears.

Inuyasha had no idea what to do. He was just NOT good at these situations. He awkwardly stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori and shifted from foot to foot. Why didn't his big mouth unleash its power when it was needed?

Slowly, Kagome's sobs subsided and she wiped her face roughly. A handkerchief was dangled in front of her and she took it, much to Inuyasha's relief.

"You know what? I'm the one who should be sorry." Kagome glanced into his eyes apologetically. "I shouldn't have cried like that. It's just... I've so overwhelmed right now by all that has happened and... It is kind of hard to control my emotions sometimes."

"It... It's ok."

"Come on, we should go." Inuyasha mentally sighed in defeat as he followed her in the direction of their camp. When they were arguing, things seemed almost back to normal. But it seems as if the old Kagome has decided to leave once again. He knew it was stupid, but he had taken to provoking her more than usual in the past couple of days just to make her mad, so that the old Kagome would come back. She did, most of the time, but she never stayed long. And her visits always ended in him snogging the floor and Kagome bursting into tears.

It hurt Inuyasha to see how hard Kagome was trying to cover up her grief. He remembered when his mother left him… The pain had been excruciating. He remembered how he had withdrawn into his own reality and hid from civilization for years before he could totally accept the fact that she was never coming back. If only he could do something, anything to help her. Hell, he would give up everything he owned and more in the blink of an eye if only it would make Kagome smile again.

He took in her hunched posture and tired, dragging steps. It horrified him to think that this was once the Kagome who always walked with her face turned up to the warmth of the sun and a spring in her step.

If only he could bring her back…

* * *

"Kanna, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Wordlessly, Kanna walked out from the shadows and held up her mirror. It displayed the image of a woman with mismatched eyes and silver nails standing in the center of a lake.

"Ah, it seems as if an old friend has reappeared..." He bared back his lips in a malevolent smile. "Summon her."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

"Inuyasha, I don't think we will get to Lady Kaede's in time..." Miroku peered worriedly at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Ah, shit." Inuyasha growled. "It's the new moon tonight, too…"

"Perhaps we should just find a shelter and spend the night there." Sango called down from Kirara's back. "Houshi-sama is right; we'll never make it on time."

"What if we get attacked?" Shippou whimpered and clutched Miroku's neck tighter.

"Easy there, Shippou. We will be in more trouble if you strangle me."

Shippou loosened his grip a little and looked around uneasily.

"We'll be ok. What are the chances that we will get attacked today, right?" Kagome pushed a couple of strands of Inuyasha's hair out of her face and stretched her senses out around her. "I don't sense any demonic auras around the area that are strong enough to be threatening." None the less, she lowered herself a bit closer against Inuyasha's back for reassurance. The new moon always meant bad news.

"Feh. I can still take on demons, even if it IS the new moon. I'm not THAT weak." Inuyasha tightened his hands slightly on Kagome's legs in response and pushed on faster. They had to find some kind of shelter soon. Night fall was but another hour away.

* * *

"Wow, we got lucky." Shippou darted into the cave and sniffed around. "No one's been here for a long time."

"That is good to know." Sango leaned Hiraikotsu against the cave wall and wearily pushed one of Miroku's hands away.

Miroku gave up and spread out the firewood they had collected earlier in the center of the cave and put a ring of rocks around it. Kagome rummaged in her pack and brought out her lighter. Within moments, a merry fire was crackling under a pot of ramen.

Inuyasha shook his now dark hair out of his face irritably and growled at nothing in particular. After a few minutes of seething in silence, he finally jumped up and jogged to the mouth of the cave.

"Back in 5." Was all the explanation he offered before disappearing into the darkness outside.

Shippou looked at Kagome and shrugged as she stirred the noodles.

"He won't go far. There's ramen for dinner tonight after all."

That made sense.

* * *

Kagome glanced worriedly to the mouth of the cave. Inuyasha had not shown up for dinner, which alone was upsetting since it was ramen night. On top of that, it was his human night, but then again… that DID give him a good reason to brood. Although he usually had enough sense to brood in a reasonably safe place.

"I'm going to go look for Inuyasha," Kagome stood up and shouldered her bow and arrows. "He should have been back a long time ago."

"Take Kirara with you, Lady Kagome." Miroku whispered, so as to not disturb the sleeping Sango.

Kagome nodded and followed Kirara out of the cave.

"Kirara, do you smell him?" Kagome leaned over and asked in the fire-cat's ear. They were flying pretty fast and the wind was beginning to drown out her words.

Kirara shook her head and snarled, no doubt cursing the hanyou for his stupidity at leaving camp at a night like this.

Kagome groaned in worried frustration and chewed on her lip. What if she lost him too? No! She couldn't think about that! Think positive! Inuyasha probably just got lost or something. Just because her family was killed doesn't mean that… no, no, don't go there either. Snarling in frustration, Kagome strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of the familiar red haori in the darkness below her.

* * *

If he squinted, Inuyasha could make out some vague shapes in the darkness. A boulder here, some bushes there, and the always present trees. What bothered him though, was being tied up-side-down to a tree in his human state. Man, it doesn't get any worse than this.

Snarling his best human snarl, Inuyasha thrashed and struggled, but the knots of rope around his ankles remained firmly tied up.

"Stop it,"

The hair on the back on Inuyasha's neck stood on end. He could see the silhouette of a woman approaching.

A pair of mismatched eyes glowed in the darkness.

* * *

Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews. You make my day.

**Twiztidchick666:** That's what I'm aiming for. Evil, aren't I? xD

**Nattyvarg:** Thanks. I know, right? I get so happy whenever his soft side comes out.

**Darkhanyou27:** Thanks.

**Shinjite:** LOL thanks. I felt so bad when I was writing the murder description. But… I can't say that I wasn't doing my evil laugh in between paragraphs.

**AngelEyes1223:** Not many of us can. But then again, Kagome isn't just ANYbody. Thanks.

**Morbid Faerie:** Thanks.

**I the Bright Angel:** Thanks.

**Inuyashalovebug:** Thanks.

**Yoshiko Furu:** LOL This couple needs more attention to their relationship, no? xD


End file.
